Letters from SingApore
by JENNIIE
Summary: "Sing  What the countries doesn't seem to know a lot about us  What do we do "  "Write letters to them."  "GOOD IDEA!"  And this is how Apore failed his English.  *WRITE LETTERS TO SINGAPORE AND GET ER WEIRD ANSWERS FROM THEM!*
1. Chapter 1

Letters from Singapore

**A/N: So… why am I writing this? How do I explain this… I am not getting any inspiration for my Vocaloid Fics. And I'm not happy that Hetalia has no Singapore so… TADAA! /SHOT**

**So, this 'story' is about my Hetalia OCs, Sing and Apore. Yeah 2 of them suckers. /SHOT I'm sorry the Spamano fics are getting to me.**

**So I'm currently multi-tasking (doingmemes,osu-ingandwritingthis.) So this might turn out like crap. :D /SHOT**

**So now, on with the letters~**

**Disclaimer: FINALLY! A CHANCE TO SAY I OWN SOMETHING. I TOTALLY OWN SING AND APORE! WOOTS! But… idonotownhetalia…yet./SHOT**

"Apore."

"…"

"Apore."

"Sing, I'm busy."

"Apore."

"Sing."

"Apore-nii."

"YES SING?"

Apore turned back happy that his younger sister have finally called him with a 'nii'.

"Apore-nii, what are you doing?"

Sing questioned her older brother, deciding to add the 'nii' for a few more sentence in order to get the answer.

"Ah! This?"

Apore said as he held up a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"It's a letter."

"Letter?"

"Yeah! To the World!"

Apore declared while giving Sing a big grin.

Sing looked at the paper,

"Dear Countries,

Wassup! It's Apore from Singapore here! I wanted to greet everyone and tell everyone more about us…"

Sing frowned and looked at Apore.

"This sucks."

Apore gasped (dramatically) and cried out loud, "My dearest sister just said my letter sucks!"

Sing just looked at him blankly, "Apore you suck at this."

Apore playfully glared at his sister then sighed.

"But, I really want to greet the other countries…"

Sing looked at her brother before mysteriously whipping out a few cards and flash it to… the bookshelf?

'Salutations to all countries in the World.'

'I'm Sing and that was my brother Apore, and we, together are Singapore.'

'This 'letter' is just to greet everyone and know more about everyone.'

'We look forward to a reply'

Sing dropped the last card and looked at Apore.

"Apore, all we gotta do now is wait for a reply."

Apore looked up at his sister, "Eh?"

Sing then turned and walked out, stopping at the door, "For now, please make dinner and make the daily call to England telling him that we are doing fine."

And left the room.

Apore blinked a few times before smiling, "Aye Sing~ But can you be the one to call England now? He said that he wanted to talk to you."

Then a shout came,

"Nu."

**A FAILED PIECE. /SHOT DEAD.**

**/revives**

**Please do send in letters to them! You can do it in OC form or if you'd like in the Hetalia characters point of view! :D**

**You can ask them ANYTHING! :DD**

**For those of you wondering why must they call Iggy,**

**Singapore was once under British rule, UNTIL JAPAN CAME TO DOMINATE THEM :D**

**So Saraba for now~**

**REVIEW FOR A PUDDING MIANS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Letters from Singapore

* * *

><p>"Sing, Sing!"<p>

"Yes Apore?"

"We received a letter from Ancient Bohemia!"

"Ah, Miss Kamila. A very nice name."

"Mmhm! Let's reply her immediately!"

* * *

><p>Salutations to Miss Kamila;<p>

Ah, thank you very much. We'd appreciate it. Ah, I see… Well, I hope we could still be, friends even though you're no longer a country.

With Love;

Sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey Kamila!<strong>

**Thanks for the reply! And Hey!  
>What! That's bad! And you sound like a nice person too!<br>Well, I still wanna be friends with you though! So, Nice to meet cha!**

**Best Regards!**

**Apore!**


	3. Chapter 3

Letters from Singapore

* * *

><p>"Sing~ Can you help me check the mailbox~ I'm kinda busy now."<p>

"…But I wanna sleep."

"Sing, help me and I'll tell England to not cook dinner for us tonight."

And with that, Sing dashed to the mailbox.

* * *

><p>Dear Meimei-san,<p>

Ah, Salutations Meimei-san. We remembered you. You were the one that introduced Pandas to us. And for that we are very thankful, they were very adorable. Ah… Thank you for the compliment.

Ah we missed you too. Of course. You can come anytime you want, and maybe you can tell us more of China's embarrassing moments at home.

It's okay. Except… England-san's cooking wasn't that… delectable. It must be nice to go on World Meetings. I haven't really been to one yet so I don't know much about it… Do you mind sharing with me your experiences there? Apore is always avoiding the topic when I ask him!

With Love,

Sing or Faye.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni hao Meimei!<strong>

**Long time no chat! Mm! We still remember you, the very nice sister of China! Really? That's nice to hear! I always tell Sing that she should be more adorable like she used to be, but she always fall asleep as soon as I said 'be more adorable'!**

**We missed you too! You can come over anytime! The door is always open!**

**It's okay it's okay! Except that we really miss your cooking… Hm! I understand! Sing is always lazy to go to the World Meetings and I always have to go in place of the both of us!**

**Come by often!**

**Best Regards,**

**Apore!**

* * *

><p>"Apore, we have a reply from Miss Kamilla."<p>

"Let's reply immediately then!"

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Kamilla,<p>

Aye, well, since not many countries know us yet, we really appreciate it.

Ah, then it's a deal. Nice to meet you.

Prussia-san? Ah yes, he is a very interesting person. But I understand. He is always talking about 'awesome'. But he could be nice at times…. At time… I think…

The pleasure is ours. Thank you for the compliment. Ah, the pleasure is ours!

With Love;

Sing or Faye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey Kamilla!<strong>

**Mm! We should be friends! That's no good! You are so nice too! D:**

**Prussia! That nation! Always trying to talk Sing to give him our 'vital regions'! Aish! And always proclaiming himself as awesome! I don't like him one bit!**

**Aye aye! You're welcome! Oh really? Thank you! That's very nice of you to say!**

**Aye!**

**Best Regards,**

**Apore!**

* * *

><p>"Apore, you write a lot of 'aye's in your letter don't you?"<p>

"Eh? You think so?"

"Mm."


End file.
